A Christmas Announcement From Me
by Crystalteen
Summary: Hey, everyone! It's me, Crystalteen! I'm here with our favorite greasers: Darry, Dallas, Two-Bit, Steve, Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Johnny. I have a special Christmas announcement for you all to hear.


**Dally: "Crystalteen, how long is this going to take? I have some last-minute Christmas shopping with Nadine to get done."**

 **Me: "Relax, Dally. It isn't going to take long at all. I just need a moment to speak to my viewers."**

 **Two-Bit: "Wait a minute, back up here!"** _He flashes one of his large, Chessy cat grins._ **"Did I just hear _Dallas Winston_ say he's going _Christmas shopping_?"**

 **Dally: "Oops, did I say Christmas shopping?"** _He narrows his eyes a little, each of his words thickly bathed in sarcasm._ **"What I meant to say was, I have some last-minute Christmas stealing to get done."**

 **Me: "Two-Bit, I suggest that if you want to live to see Christmas morning tomorrow, I wouldn't use the full name card on Dally."** _I cross my arms and glance over at Dallas, forming a slight smirk._ **"And I like chocolate, by the way."**

 **Dally: "That's very good for you, Crystalteen."** _He sarcastically claps a couple of times._ **"Now can you _please_ tell your viewers whatever it is that you want to tell them so I can leave?" **

_Two-Bit releases an overdramatic and clearly fake gasp._ **"Did Dallas Christopher Winston just say the P word? He said _please_?"**

 **Dally: "I swear..."** _He pinches the bridge of his nose and swears under his breath before continuing._ **"Mathews, if I were you, I would do two things: One, I would throw away that unbelievably stupid Mickey Mouse Christmas sweater. And two, I would start thinking about what to say when I meet God because I'm going to make sure that you meet Him the next time you try being funny with me!"**

 **Steve: "It's so nice to see how we are all basking in the joy of the Christmas spirit."** _He rolls his eyes, clearly exposing his common cockiness._

 _Darry scoffs, poking at one of the mostly burnt pieces of wood in the fireplace._ **"Perhaps it would be easier to bask in if I had a few hands helping me out with the few remaining duties this evening."** _The gold flames crackle, lighting up the dim living room with a vibrant and cozy glow._

 **Soda: "Aw, come on, Darry."** _He rearranges a couple of the colorful lights on the Christmas tree, smiling._ **"Tomorrow is Christmas. Don't be such a Grinch."** _He can't help himself to snicker at least a bit._

 _Darry, despite the small grin that immediately began to tug at one of the corners of his mouth, rolled his eyes._ **"Note to self, start finding friends your own age to hang out with."**

 **Me: "Ahem!"** _I stage a cough._ **"As much as I love spending time with you guys, I get to hang out around here nearly everyday. However, my viewers haven't heard from me in quite some time and I want to make sure they hear what I have to say."**

 _Steve raises his shoulders, cocking an eyebrow at me._ **"What are you waiting for then, Crystalteen? A handwritten invitation from the president of the United States telling you to do so?"**

 **Me: "And people wonder why I don't write in your point of view much, Steve..."**

 **Steve: "What? Did you just say ... write in my point of view? What the heck are you-"**

 **Me: "It doesn't mean anything.** **Don't worry."**

 _A bright pink blush sweeps across my cheeks as Johnny then drapes his arm around my shoulders. His touch is as gentle and delicate as a lamb, and the look in his deep brown eyes gives it away that he's just as shy as I currently am._

 **Johnny: "Come on, ya'll. Let's let Crystalteen make her announcement to her viewers."**

 **Two-Bit: "Can I go to the bathroom first?"**

 _Dally rolls his eyes._ **"No."**

 **Two-Bit: "But I have to go!"**

 **Dally: "Too bad."** _He raises his warm mug of hot chocolate up to his mouth and takes a sip._

 _I slowly shake my head, rolling my eyes in slight annoyance._ **"Oh boy..."**

 **Two-Bit: "Crystalteen, I have the bladder of a toddler at the moment!"**

 **Me: "Well maybe next time you'll listen to me and not drink so much eggnog before I get prepared to make an announcement."** _I cross my arms over my chest._ **"Can I tell my viewers what I want to say now?"**

 **Two-Bit: "But-"**

 **Steve: "Two-Bit, either you hold it in or you can go put a diaper on!"** _He snatches up one of the freshly baked gingerbread cookies from the coffee table and takes a bite._

 _I smack my hand against my forehead._ **"Gee, there's an image I need in my head..."**

 **Ponyboy: "Is this a bad time to bring up how I could use this moment for my Christmas break report?"**

 **Two-Bit: "Hey!"** _He throws his arms across his chest._ **"I don't need your writing class knowing about my imperfect bladder!"**

 **Me: "Lord, help me before I strangle Two-Bit into a coma..."**

 **Johnny: "Guys, come on."** _His arm is still resting around my shoulders._ **"We r** **eally should let Crystalteen speak to her viewers. After all, this is important to her."**

 _The same shade of pink returns to my cheeks and I can't resist smiling at him._ **"Thank you, Johnny."** _I gently plant a kiss against his cheek, immediately causing him to blush just as much as I was._

 **Johnny: "N-No problem..."** _He shyly grins at me._

 _Ponyboy chuckles._ **"Wow, where's the mistletoe when you need it?"**

 **Dally: "Our Johnnycake is growing up."** _He flashes one of his too common smirks and snickers just a little bit._

 **Johnny: "Aw, c-cut it out."**

 **Two-Bit: "Um, guys?"**

 _Soda glances over at him after taking in the reflection in one of the glass bulbs on the tree._ **"Two-Bit, we already told you that you can't use the bathroom yet."**

 **Two-Bit: "I wasn't going to ask about that again!"** _He then arches his eyebrows, the look in his eyes giving it away that he was thinking about something._ **"I was just wondering, do we have anymore eggnog?"**

 **Steve: "No!"** _He shakes his head, clearly aggravated._

 **Dally: "And even if we did, heck no!"** _He quickly turns his attention in my direction._ **"Crystalteen, hurry and tell your viewers what you want to tell them!"**

 **Me: "What do you think I've been trying to do? Bake bread?"**

 _Ponyboy's stomach growls, causing everyone to gaze over at him in vague confusion._

 **Ponyboy: "Sorry, I skipped lunch today."**

 _There's a small pause, the entire room falling silent._

 **Darry: "Okay ... not another word from anybody except for Crystalteen. Understood?"** _He takes a glance around the living room, watching everyone silently nod before he raises his eyebrows at me._ **"The floor is all yours, Crystalteen."**

 **Me: "Thank you, Darry."** _With Johnny's arm still relaxing around my shoulders, I flash a wider smile and began my announcement._ **"Viewers, it's just about time to say goodbye to the year 2015 and welcome 2016. You know what that means?"** _I shake my head._ **"No, I'm not referring to kissing somebody at midnight or reaching the end of Christmas break. I'm talking about how I've been a part of Fanfiction ever since the year 2012. That's right, I have been here for four-almost-five full years."** _I softly draw in a deep breath and let it out, still smiling with pride in my eyes._ **"Absolutely no words could possibly describe how amazing it's been for me."**

 _Confusion sparks in Soda's eyes._ **"Pardon me for interrupting, Crystalteen, but you're not quitting on your writing or stories, right?"**

 **Me: "Absolutely not!"** _I shake my head instantly._ **"I'm never going to quit. I love writing and nothing will ever keep me away from my spot on Fanfiction."** _I continue my announcement._ **"I'm never going to give up on my stories, so don't ever worry about that. I'm currently caught up in some schoolwork, especially with final exams coming up, but I'm still writing for all of you. Nonetheless, I want to make sure that you all give yourselves at least some credit. Without all of your views, comments, follows, and favorites, I probably wouldn't have given Fanfiction a shot."** _I smile once again._ **"I can't believe how fast the years have flown by. It seems like just yesterday I was working on my first ever fanfic for all of you."**

 _Steve, chewing on another bite of his gingerbread cookie, raised an eyebrow._ **"Fanfic? Is that another word for a story?"**

 **Me: "Yeah, Steve."** _I nod, and then continue the announcement._ **"With New Years just around the corner, I have made it my goal to write even more one-shots and fanfics for you all this upcoming year. However, please keep in mind that I don't get out of school until late May and with this being my junior year, I have a lot of work to focus on before searching for a job this summer."**

 **Two-Bit: "Crystalteen!"** _His teeth are clenched in pure anxiousness._ **"I'm going to die full of pee if I don't get to-"**

 **Dally: "For the love of God, Two-Bit, just go to the bathroom already!"**

 _With no hesitation, Two-Bit leaps up from the couch and bolts out of the living room at the speed of lightning._

 **Dally: "I swear, he's lucky I don't have a pool cue."** _He takes another sip of his hot chocolate._

 **Darry: "Crystalteen, I suggest you try wrapping this up before he comes back out."**

 _Ponyboy nods._ **"Yeah, because by the look that's on Steve's face, it looks like Two-Bit is on the verge of getting locked in the hallway closet."**

 **Me: "Don't worry, I'm almost done."** _I gently rest my head down on Johnny's shoulder._ **"Thank you all very much for almost five full years of generous reviews, favorites, and follows. I appreciate each and every one of you for taking the time to read, admire, and give me feedback on my work. Be sure to check in during 2016 just as much as you have during this exact time in 2015 to read new one-shots and stories."** _I almost instantly blush once again as Johnny plants a quick and small kiss against my forehead._ **"I hope you all have a merry Christmas and a fantastic new year. God bless you all, my awesome viewers."**

 _Soda flashes one of his wide, movie star smiles._ **"Wow, Crystalteen. That was very kind of you."**

 _I continue to grin._ **"Well, Sodapop, my viewers are great. I want to make sure that they're aware of that."**

 **Steve: "Um ... Crystalteen, I can't help but ask this..."** _Confusion flutters around in his eyes as he looks at me._ **"What's Fanfiction?"**

 **Dally: "Who knows and who cares?"** _He sets down his cup of hot chocolate and heads to the front door._ **"I'm going to go pick Nadine up. By the way, if Two-Bit tries cracking anymore jokes about me, tell me when I get back. He'll end up slipping into a coma and guess what? I did it."** _He casually walks out, allowing the door to slam behind him like usual._

 **Darry: "Nothing says 'merry Christmas' like suffocating one of your pals into a deadly unconsciousness."** _He rolls his eyes, sarcasm noticeably laced around each of his words._

 **Me: "Okay, I think it's time to call it a night. Until my next update, everyone, remember to keep reading and keep writing. Stay gold."**


End file.
